One Simple Day
by Rikion
Summary: Yoruichi, a famous supermodel and actress who is tiring of her routine. Hanataro, a normal guy living alone with two jobs in a gang filled district. Nothing in common... except that they both wished they had that special someone. And Fate decides to play matchmaker for one day.


**My first story and its a crack pairing... I enjoyed writing every second of this story. Basically the idea came from a commission on DeviantArt I found and just had to write it.**

**If you want to check out the picture, just find ****Sokloeum who drew it but the original idea goes to I-tryed. Or if you want a shortcut then the link is on my Profite, just copy and paste it. Also I added my own touches to make the story longer so I could have more to work with but I'll mark where I-tryed and Sokloeum part begins considering most of credit goes to them for I-tryed for the idea and Sokloeum for making such a great drawing. Also this is AU.**

******Disclaimer: I write for the fun of it, not the money.**

_6:15 AM_

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BE!

A dark skinned fist slammed down on the alarm cloak which ended the poor machine's life... not that anyone cared. Enjoying the silence, the owner of the fist sighed in relief and went back to sleep. Nice blissful sle-

***SLAM!* **

That was the sound of her door being kicked open as her childhood friend stomped right in.

"Good morning Yoruichi!" Said person merely put the pillow on her head to block out her childhood friend's voice but that wasn't to stop him. He grabbed the purple blanket and pulled before getting a nosebleed at what greeted him. In the bed was someone whose body who can give a goddess a run for her money in looks with smooth dark skin, long purple hair, and golden eyes that showed she wanted more sleep.

Oh did I mention the fact that she was naked? That had the biggest effect on him.

Yoruichi, without looking a slightest bit mad or annoyed, simply grabbed her blankets from him and wrapped herself with it. "You should stop that red waterfall before you die of bloodlost Kisuke."

Her childhood friend numbly nodded, pulled out a white handkerchief, and using it to wipe his nose. She also noticed that he was in his green business suit with a white and green fedora and sighed.

"This early? I thought I would have at least a few more minutes." Kisuke shrugged as he went toward the door. "Sorry Yoruichi but the company had to reschedule so they can fit in the photoshoot with the interviews. I tried to make them reconsider since I know how much you hate getting up this early but they were stubborn this time."

He left the room, closing the door behind him, leaving Yoruichi alone in her room which could easily fit a small apartment. Going over to a window, she looked out and sighed at the site of countless buildings below and the rising sun over the horizon. Even from so high up and behind a thick window, she could hear the cars of people either beginning the workday or heading home from a night shift. Although Yoruichi envied them, they never have to worry about the things she has to do each day.

_'What I would give for something different to happen.'_

_Later_

"Hello Yoruichi-sama," Her bodyguard, Soifon, greeted her as she stepped out of her room. Despite her small frame, Soifon could easily beat down a man twice her size without breaking a sweat and was wearing a black suit with matching sunglasses. She had been her loyal friend and bodyguard, starting a few years after her career started. "How is your morning?" Yoruichi nodded to her. She was wearing a simple purple strapless dress with a low cut, giving a decent view of her chest, black high heels, and purple sunglasses.

"Good morning Soifon, I'm still tired and want to go back to sleep but I guess I have no choice. Also what did I say about calling me Yoruichi-sama? We're been friends for how long so you don't need to add the -sama."

The young bodyguard avoided her gaze. "But that would be disrespectful and," A small glare and Soifon nodded. "Hai Yoruichi-sa. I mean Yoruichi." The purple hair woman smiled and patted Soifon's head, making her blush, before looking out the doors of the hotel she lived in. "Alright lets start the day."

Immediately Yoruichi pulled down her sunglasses and Soifon drew a baton and opened the door for her revealing a massive amount of reporters, each one with a camera and asking rapid fire questions. The flashes also made her glad that she had her sunglasses on otherwise she would be blind as a bat right now.

"Miss Shihoin is it true that the reason why you ain't in a relationship is because your secretly a lesbian?"

"Over here Miss Shihoin! How about the rumors of you being in a relationship with your manager? Are they true or not?"

"How about the dinner with the owner of Sakura Inc.? Is there anything between the two of you?"

Soifon and her team of bodyguards used both there arms and batons to push them back with her growling out. "Get back you soulless bloodsuckers. Such questions isn't worth her time!" At the end, she gave a strong push making a clear path to her limo which Yoruichi thanked Soifon for while running to it.

Closing the door just as the reporters got back up, she sighed in relief and wasn't surprised when a glass of milk was in front of her. "Thanks Kisuke."

Kisuke smiled as he fanned himself despite the limo having air conditioning and pulled out a list. "As much as I dread this part of the work, I wouldn't want you to forget anything. So we are heading to the movie studio first to finish the last action scene then..." Yoruichi numbly nodded and replied as they drove in a black limo with several cars of the same color following it going through a city and an impressive looking hotel growing smaller behind it.

Perhaps a little bit of background would help you understand one of our main characters. Shihoin Yoruichi is a 24 year old woman with a family that originally only dealt in business and lived off of old family fortune which was quite large. That changed, however, when she took an interest in modeling at a young age. Despite starting small, her figure quickly attached attention and soon was a well known model by the age of 17 but she got drawn into the movie business as well.

Staring in her first blockbuster, 'Attack of the Cat', her popularity grew fast and by the age of 21, Yoruichi was one of the most well known people in the world but she was starting to tire of her routine. The photo-shoots, the interviews, the countless deals that she had to attend when she took over the family business later on, and the thousands of men always asking for a date. At the very least however, she wasn't alone since she had made friends before and during her famous career, Soifon and Kisuke being two of many.

But if theirs one thing that she regret is not finding that special someone yet. Kisuke was too much of a brother to her since they grew up together in the same house, she wasn't into women despite the rumors and most men that she dated so far was more interested in her body rather than her. The only exception was Byakuya, current owner of Sakura Inc., but that was a business meeting between the two's family. Besides she could tell that he had someone else in his mind.

The window between them to show the driver.. "We're here." As the door open, Yoruichi couldn't repress a sigh as she stepped out of the door, wishing that something could changed this boring routine of her's.

_6:32 AM Somewhere else_

"He ain't waking up Yumichika," A male voice spoke, sounding like it was coming from the bottom of a well. "Guess you know what that means?"

Another voice, this one male as well but sounding more proper. "What a ugly way to wake someone up... but it is fun."

Suddenly a bucket of ice cold water splashed the sleeping figure in bed, making the person shoot up and hold themselves from how cold the water was. The person was male who looked about 19 years old with blue eyes and chin length black hair with bangs framing the sides of his face. The two who woke him up grinned.

"About time, we've been knocking on your door for a while now Hanataro." The bald one, Ikkaku, chuckled out as Hanataro gave him a glare especially when he saw the empty bucket in his hands. "Kenpachi wants your help on something."

Rubbing his eyes, Hanataro yawned out. "A-alright. T-tell him I'll b-be right o-over." The two left with Yumichika, the male with feathers, telling him to hurry since Kenpachi was impatient this morning. He got up from his rather small bed and opened a window to reveal a rough looking neighborhood with various gang tagging on each of the buildings, sidewalks, or billboards.

Life in the lower districts wasn't easy since there was a chance of you getting mugged, robbed, injured, or killed just by looking at someone the wrong way. Luckily Hanataro had made some friends after he first came here.

After taking a quick shower and locking his door to his apartment, he went down the stairs and across the street to a house that seen better days. Hanataro didn't even knock when it flew open to reveal a huge man with his hair in spikes with bells at the end looking down at him. Most people would be frighten by the man who is infamous for never losing a single battle since he started his gang but him and Hanataro have been friends for a while now. Looking impatient, he just growled out. "Bout time, come on."

The living room was more clean looking than the outside with a couch, two soft chairs, and a medium size TV sitting in front. Various pictures of Kenpachi and his daughter or his friends hung on the walls as the two went to the kitchen. Kenpachi sat down in a chair which groaned slightly under his weight.

"I need some help making Yachiru's lunch. Shes starting the 1st grade today and I want her to have something good instead of the slop they call lunch at school." Hanataro nodded his head, understanding that Kenpachi would only ask for help if it involved the well being of his adopted daughter, Yachiru.

As Hanataro prepared a nice healthy lunch with sandwiches, rice balls, fruit, and a juice box, perhaps learning a little more about him would help understand him.

Hanataro was born into a rather abusive family with his father a violent drinker and the mother a pothead. His brother, Seinosuke, wasn't much better than there father and was violent toward everyone he came in contact with along having a drug problem. He, on the other hand, was different. Hanataro didn't follow the dead end path that his parents and brother were on and study hard in school, despite never having enough food in his stomach or materials to work with. He wanted to be able to help others when he grew up and always did so whenever he could. However he faced difficult challenges since he went to the same school his brother went to who had a dangerous reputation of being a bully.

Thus this left him with no friends during his school years and a timid and nervous personality around people until he reached High School were everything changed. He met Kurosaki Ichigo, a great fighter with good grades and a heart in the right place, Kuchiki Rukia, they were friends even after she was adopted by Byakuya and still kept in touch, Renji, despite a rough start they become good friends overtime especially after Hanataro helped him out of some trouble that would have left him expelled from school, Chad, a huge teenager but with a gentle heart and an odd liking of anything cute, Orihime, a smart but rather air headed girl with a kind heart and many more.

During High School, Hanataro excelled in health and health related, wanting to become a doctor for his career. Luckily his hard studying paid off when he received a scholarship for a medical school and he pursed his career. It wasn't easy, the long hours of studying and loneliness of being separated from his friends, but he was on his way to becoming a doctor. Of course, he had to first move out of his house which his father was becoming more violent, his brother and his friends doing drugs in his room, and his mother always asking for money but finding a new home wasn't easy. Although Renji had suggested a cheap apartment which he could pay with his jobs as a small time cook and nurse.

The downside, it was in the lower districts which was infamous for the amount of gangs that lived there.

However he still moved into a small three room apartment(Bedroom, kitchen, and bath/restroom) there but faced a difficult start. Hanataro, unfortunately, literally ran into Kenpachi the first time they met, making a mess of his favorite pants and he, along with Ikkaku and Yumichika, had tormented him endlessly for a while. Most of the time, they would pop the wheels of his moped making him arrive to either school or work sweating or purposely run into him to make drop his stuff and step on it. It got worse when he arrived back to his apartment to see it was robbed with nearly everything he owned gone.

Despite the fact knowing who did it, Hanataro refused to press charges due to the fact it wasn't in his nature and slept on the cold ground for a week.

That changed when Kenpachi kidnapped him and asked for his help concerning his daughter. Yachiru, who was only four at the time, had a high fever and wasn't eating anything. Luckily Hanataro worked at the hospital and along with his medical studies, he brought down the fever and in a week Yachiru was her old hyperactive self again. Kenpachi didn't thank him or anything, just told him to leave his house but when he came home from work the next day, he found that his belongings were back in place as if no one ever took them. Since then the two had been friends with Kenpachi, and later Ikkaku and Yumichika, asking for advice when he needed it. Ikkaku even became a bit of a personal bodyguard when he got him together with his girlfriend, Nemu, and beaten anyone that messed with him into a bloody mess.

And that was if they were lucky!

Although he did feel sad that he haven't found that special someone yet. Most of the time, Hanataro became a stuttering mess around women and made a fool of himself while others he would be too shy to go up to them. And even when he finally gather enough courage, they would already be with someone.

Finishing Yachiru's lunch, Kenpachi said, "Thanks kid." Hanataro smiled. "N-no problem Kenpachi-san." He left the house and went to his work at only hospital in the lower district which is were he worked as a nurse. No one greeted him besides Isane, a tall woman with silver hair and the head nurse, who asked. "Hanataro do you mind checking on these people?" She handed him a list of people's names and their rooms.

Hanataro shook his head. "Of c-course n-not." Walking to the elevator, he looked at the first name on the list.

_Jushiro Ukitake Rm 13_

"Ah hello Hanataro, how's your morning." The white hair man greeted as he came in with a bright smile. "H-hi Ukitake, how a-are you f-feeling?"

Ukitake just shrugged. "Just a little weak but that's nothing new. Is there anything new happening with you?" The two talked for a while with Hanataro doing the usual checkup on him. Soon he finished and went to the next one which was...

_Shuhei Hisagi Rm 9 _

"I want this tattoo removed Hanataro." Hisagi said, pointing to the 69 on his cheek. "People been laughing at me every time I go out and I just found out what it meant today."_  
_

_'Yes after having it for nearly three months.'_ Hanataro thought with a sweatdrop

As the chief editorial of a popular magazine, Hisagi often come to the hospital whenever he caught wind of someone famous been in it. Most of the time Hanataro was there to greet him and the two had made a bit of a friendship during the visits. After telling him that someone will be here to remove it, Hisagi nodded and read his own work to spot any mistakes he might have made that he could have missed.

_Iba Rm 7 _

"H-hurt by a d-dog a-again I-Iba-san." The sunglasses wearing man was a usual patient especially on the weeks when he walks Komamura's dog. Komamura is a large hairy man that runs a pet store but has a gentle heart. Iba works alongside him and, seeing that he rarely has time to walk his dog during certain mornings, does it for him.

Unfortunately the dog didn't like him very much and often came here to treat his bites.

Iba nodded his head. "Its hurts but as a man I can deal with it." He raised an arm into the air which was a bad move as the bite on his shoulder flared in pain.

Hanataro sighed and began wrapping his shoulder in bandages. The two was decent friends but he always had to decline to join his club which really didn't do much of anything besides talk about women and "man stuff" whatever that was to them.

The day proceeded without anything interesting happening and soon Hanataro found himself in the breakroom with the rest of the employees. While he was making himself a cup of coffee, they were crowded around the only TV and flipping through the channels before stopping on one.

"Look at that body," One of them whistled as the men got closer to the TV. "I bet that she would be amazing in bed." Another one punched the man who spoke on the arm. "Don't bother man, no one here stands half a chance of being with her."

Another one, this one with blond hair, grinned and flexed his muscles. "Oh I don't know, I'm sure these guns would catch her attention."

"If those are your guns," This one said with a grin on his face. "then your shooting blanks." His response was a punch to the stomach and soon the two were fighting slowly moving away from the TV with the rest of the group following them, cheering them on while Hanataro simply sat in front of the TV to see what they were talking about.

On the screen was none other than famous movie actress/supermodel Shihoin Yoruichi wearing a purple dress and talking to Matsumoto, a famous talkshow hostess and even he had to admit that she was beautiful. Hell he even had some dreams about her from time to time! Of course he knew that the chances of the two meeting was slim to none at best but Hanataro still could dream.

Finishing his coffee, he went back to work just as Isane broke up the fight. Once his first shift was over, he went to his second job at a small time restaurant.

_10:32 AM Yoruichi_

_'This is really getting exhausting.'_ Yoruichi thought as she posed yet again for the camera. She was wearing a two piece orange bikini and the man taking the pictures had some tissue stuffed up his nose to stop his nosebleed.

"Very good, now just one more! Perhaps you could spread your legs a little more?" He had a perverted grin on his face but that turned into a pain filled expression as Soifon appeared behind him and gripped his shoulder tight enough to cause him pain. "Or you could end this now before I remove that twig between your legs."

The man nodded, tears of pain in his eyes, and Soifon let go of his shoulder as Yoruichi got up. He quickly went, saying that he'll send the pictures to her manager, Kisuke if you didn't figure it out yet, as soon as possible. "Well I'm hungry. Any suggestions on where to eat?" At this point, Kisuke walked in with the bag that contained her clothes and handed it to her.

He grinned and fanned himself. "I know the perfect place. It serves great food and small enough to go unnoticed by nearly everyone. Its in the lower district though." Yoruichi shrugged, taking off her bikini top without a care that Kisuke was in the room. "As long as it has good food and privacy then its fine with me."

_Lower Districts 11:04 AM_

"Here it is!" Kisuke said as he stepped out of the small black van, the limo would get too much attention, and the two women behind him was staring at the place that was supposed to serve good food.

Honestly it was a bit of a dump with a dead neon sign that read, "Dragon's Cave." but missing the C. The blond man however simply strolled inside and the two followed him, Soifon keeping an eye out for any paparazzi as they headed in. The inside was a bit cleaner with blue tables, walls, and a counter with a teenage girl with her hair in a bun talking to Kisuke.

Her attention shifted when she heard the bell over the door and her eyes widen when she saw Yoruichi. "I-is that?" At Kisuke's nod, she rushed from behind the counter and bowed to the dark skinned woman, surprising her a bit. "H-hello! My name is H-hinamori and I-i'll be serving y-you today." She stuttered a bit, most likely because of Yoruichi's presence, but remained calm enough to show them a table and handed them the menus.

Kisuke ordered the soup while Soifon had the ribs with a salad and Yoruichi decided to have fettuccine, drinks would be tea and, at Kisuke's suggestion, they would have the velvet cake with chocolate filling.

At least ten minutes later, there food was ready and placed in front of them by Hinamori who managed to carry all of it in one go. When asked, she said. "I'm the captain of the cheerleaders for my school and gaining upper body strength is important when lifting other girls."

After that they dug in and was surprised that the food wasn't just good, it was delicious! Even Soifon showed less resistant when eating her ribs and munching on the salad. Soon the plates were clean which Hinamori collected and she brought over her desserts. Each slice was beautifully made with red velvet looking so soft and with a small amount of whip cream on top.

Yoruichi picked up a fork and took her first bite of the cake. The moment the cake touched her taste buds, she knew that she was tasting heaven. The velvet and chocolate filling fit each other so well! The whip cream only added to that and the cake was just as soft as it looked.

Once she swallowed, Yoruichi muttered in amazement. "This cake is like. Like..."

"An organism in your mouth." The two were surprised to see Soifon, who had taken a bite out of her cake as well, was the one who said that and once her mind caught up to what she said, the bodyguard blushed red and hide her embarrassment by eating the rest of her cake, the two following her lead. In moments the cake was gone and bill was paid, Soifon and Kisuke decided to head to the car already, Yoruichi wanted to speak to whoever made the cake.

Hinamori had lead her into the kitchen and it was much cleaner than outside. Seriously, Yoruichi could swear that if there wasn't any tables outside, she could eat off the floor in here. In front of a sink was a young man wearing a green apron with cartoon black skulls on it and black hair that was underneath a hairnet. He was washing dishes and placing them in a overhead shelf, probably for wiping later, and whistling a tune.

"Hanataro, someone wants to talk to you." Hinamori called out with a smile and Hanataro turned to see who it was. Once his eyes saw who it was, his jaw dropped open and Yoruichi saw a slight tint of red appear on his cheeks but also that his gaze never went below her neck. Before she left, Hinamori whispered to her._ "He's very shy around new people so try not to make him faint."_

Yoruichi went up and shook his hand, unknowingly almost making him faint. "So your the one who made the cake?"

Thinking that something was wrong with it, Hanataro stuttered out an apology. "I-i-i'm s-s-sorry i-if there was s-s-something w-wrong."

"Wrong? That cake was anything but wrong." She laughed as Hanataro's nervousness faded a bit at her laughter. To him, it sounded like heaven was singing in the kitchen. "Not one of my personal cooks can make a cake that good and I was wondering if I could know the recipe."

Honored that his homemade cake was good enough for someone as famous as Yoruichi, he decided to show her it. "S-s-sure, I h-have an e-extra c-copy." He went over to a shelf where some folders was stored and opened one, pulling out a sheet of paper from it, before walking over to her.

Unfortunately he walked over a puddle of water that was dripping from the dishes he finished washing and slipped on it, falling backwards to the ground. Yoruichi quickly reached a hand out to grab one of his but once she did, she went down with him, underestimating his weight. Hanataro felt his head hit the hard ground and closed his eyes in pain, before feeling something on his chest and opened his eyes to meet Yoruichi's golden ones.

She managed to stop herself from hitting Hanataro by letting him go and using her hands to stop herself. However the position they landed in was a bit... suggestive with there faces having little space between, her hands on both sides of his head on the ground, and her chest pressing up against his. Seeing Hanataro turning a shade of red that wasn't healthy, she quickly got up and offered a hand for him which he took.

"Sorry about that. You alright?" Despite the back of his head feeling like hell, he nodded not wanting to worry herself over someone like him. He then noticed that the recipe wasn't in his hands anymore but, as if on cue, it landed on his head, covering his eyes.

Yoruichi laughed once more and this time Hanataro couldn't help but join in. He gave her the recipe and the two said there goodbyes with her promising to eat by here again. Hanataro stared at her retreating figure, sighed dreamily and thanked every god and goddess he knew the name of for there meeting.

_1:55 PM Yoruichi_

The most boring part of her day is when she has to go to a meeting due to her family's line of work and it really didn't help that both Kisuke and Soifon had to stay outside the building while she stayed in a room with a dozen of men looked at her chest whenever they thought she didn't notice.

_'I bet Hanataro would never look at me like these perverts.'_ She blinked at that thought. _'Where did that come from?'_

The one who called the meeting, a blond man named Yuuta about 26 years old wearing a business suit, finished the meeting. As everyone filed out, he called out. "Miss Shihoin could I speak to you in private?" Mentally sighing, she stopped as Yuuta walked up to her with what he thought was a handsome smile but Yoruichi saw his true nature hidden behind that smile. He closed the door to ensure privacy and moved in front of her, looking down at her trying to get a better view of her chest.

"I'll get to straight to the point, Yoruichi would you go on a date with me?" Yuuta was like most men lusting after her body and probably thinking that his high position and handsomeness would get a yes which probably would from most women.

Too bad Yoruichi wasn't like most women.

"No now move, I have more meetings to go to." She stepped pass him but his hand grabbed her left arm tightly and spun her around.

Yoruichi saw the lust in his eyes and perverted smile on his face. "Now now Yoruichi I don't think that you understand. You could either be my woman willingly," His hands grabbed the sides of her dress and began pulling it down. "Or I could make you mine by force." Yoruichi rolled her eyes, this being not even the fifth time this happened in her career. There was always a man that would try to force themselves on her, thinking that as a woman she would easily submit.

Oh how wrong was he.

Yoruichi's knee slammed against Yuuta's groin before she grabbed both of his wrists and flipped him onto the table. When he tried to get back up, she grabbed his tie and made it tighten around his neck, keeping precious oxygen from entering his lungs.

She lean down to whisper into his ear. "If you try to force yourself onto me again, I'll rip off what makes you a man and then make you to eat it." Yoruichi let the man go and fixed her dress before leaving the room. As she went down in the elevator, another thought made itself appear. _'Hanataro would never try anything like that.'_

Stepping out of the elevator, Yoruichi noticed that her limo was gone and in its place was the same black van with Kisuke standing outside it. "Are we going to the lower districts again?"

Kisuke nodded as he opened the door for her. "Yes but this time we're going to visit a hospital that Kyoraku had asked us to meet him there, rather than his home because he wanted to give Ukitake some company."

The golden eyes woman nodded her head. Kyoraku and Ukitake were the two that jumped started her career as a fashion model and she owned the two of them a lot since they never asked for anything in return... well Kyoraku did ask for at least one date with her but he was one of the few perverts that she could deal with. That and everyone knew that he was a gentleman before a pervert and would never harm a woman for any reason.

Ukitake was sick most of the time but always manages to smile. To her, he was a second father to her or that uncle that you couldn't wait to visit. On the ride there, she wondered what was Hanataro doing right now.

_2:34 PM Hanataro_

"Ah nice to see you again Hanataro." One of the regular visitors for Ukitake greeted him as Hanataro began his second shift in the hospital. The man had a strawhat, a pink cloak that was over his Hawaiian shirt and ocean blue pants and by his side was a strict looking woman wearing glasses, a black business suit with a knee long skirt, and carrying a huge book.

Hanataro nodded at them. "G-good to s-see you a-again as w-well K-kyoraku and y-you t-too I-ise-san." The woman merely nodded as Hanataro directed them to Ukitake's room, not that they needed it since they've been here more times than most visitors. Opening the door, Kyoraku went in but not before telling him that more people were coming to visit as well. When he asked who they were, the pink wearing man simply smiled and said that he'll know them when he sees them.

It wasn't until nearly 30 minutes later that he figure out what he meant when a familiar voice yelled out his name during his turn sweeping outside the entrance.

"Hanataro!" Turning his eyes widen when he saw Yoruichi coming out of a black van with two other unfamiliar people following her. One had blond hair, a green suit, and a white and green fedora on her head and the other was a small woman wearing a black suit with matching sunglasses on her head along with a dangerous look about her. Hanataro had a feeling that this woman could break all his bones without breaking a sweat. He was oblivious that Soifon was thinking of doing that if he should pose a threat to Yoruichi in any form.

Snapping out of his thoughts, he greeted her. "H-hello Y-Yoruichi-san." She frowned when she heard the honorific and flicked him on the forehead, both surprising and hurting him. "Ow!"

"Don't call me Yoruichi-san." Not knowing what to say, he stuttered out. "Y-Y-Y-Yoruichi-sama?"

Another flick. Another cry of pain.

"Excuse me." Everyone turned to see the head of the hospital Unohana Retsu wearing her usual doctor's cloak, hair in her usual long front braid, and a smile that oozed out danger on her face. "I would really like it if you stop harassing my worker." Her **SMILE **turned dark and the trio who just arrived swore that a demonic aura appeared behind her. Even Soifon showed fear at the woman's aura.

Luckily they were saved from pissing there pants by Hanataro who explained the situation and who they were here to see. Unohana gave them a kind smile. "Very well, Ukitake is a good friend of mine and will like some more visitors." Unohana had asked Hanataro to show them to his room which he gladly agree to.

Of course, the sight of Yoruichi Shihoin walking in caught the attention of many patients, workers, and visitors, a good deal of them men. Some were so distracted by her presence that one patient in a wheelchair wheeled himself into a wall, a doctor found himself with hot coffee down his shirt when he missed his mouth, and a visitor walked into the doors before they opened as he stared at her. However none of them had the courage to go up to her when Soifon drew her baton from her sleeves at the sight of one man coming up to them. What surprised all of them though was Yoruichi happily chatting with Hanataro the shy and quiet worker as if they were friends, making them all envious.

Reaching Ukitake's room, he led them in and Ukitake greeted them with a smile. "Hello everyone, how have you all been doing?"

Fanning himself, Kisuke replied. "Oh just well and I hope that you've been doing well on the road to recovery."

"Oh yes, Unohana said my condition won't go away but she'll make sure that I'll live a good long life."

Nanao and Soifon looked at each other and nodded there heads in greeting and spoke to one another about there jobs.

"Kyoraku still drinking at any chance he gets?" Soifon asked the secretary who nodded. "At least he helps out whenever he sees that I'm overworked but yeah, still drinks and still a pervert."

As the old friends chatted with one another, Hanataro felt out of place and thought that he should leave but before he reached the door, a hand found itself on his shoulder, stopping him. "Where are you going?" The voice belong to Yoruichi and he stuttered out.

"I-I feel l-like I s-shouldn't b-be h-here so-"

"Nonsense, your my friend and just as welcome to stay here with us. Come on I'll introduce you." Hanataro was shocked to hear someone so famous and beautiful call him their friend and let himself get pulled to the group.

Kisuke found Hanataro kind and respectful, if not a little shy while Soifon found him acceptable to be in Yoruichi-sama's presence but made sure to keep an eye on him for a while. Just to make sure that he wasn't planning anything harmful against Yoruichi.

Ukitake, who already knows Hanataro, greeted him happily again and Nanao and Kyoraku followed his example. The next 30 minutes was filled with conversations along with some smiles and laughs even from the normally emotionless Soifon gave a laugh every now and then. However this all ended when Ukitake started to violently cough, blood staining his hands soon after he began, and Unohana stepped into the room when Hanataro called her.

"I'll handle this, you all should leave now." The group obeyed her and went to the front door while Hanataro was called off by Isane to help her with some other patients. Although once he separated from the group, he was caught in a swarm of men asking questions about Yoruichi, how he knew her, why did he get to walk with her etc etc.

Yoruichi noticed this and gave a slight laugh at this before waving goodbye to him, wondering when was the next time they were going to meet.

_5:45 PM Yoruichi In Her Hotel Room_

"Yoruichi!" Looking up from her magazine, she saw Kisuke running to her with a smile on his face. "I got some great news."

"Your finally coming out of the closet and admitting to the world that your gay?" Her manager quickly turned red at that, remembering an incident when he drank too much on Yoruichi's last birthday party and well... lets just say that he got a little kissy. "No! And when will you let me forget that?"

"When Soifon stops laughing everytime she looks at the picture I gave her."

Sighing, Kisuke decided to get back on topic. "Embarrassing moment aside, I managed to move all your meetings and appointments to tomorrow so..." He handed her sunglasses from early this morning. "You can finally go the beach like you always wanted for a while."

Shocked surprise was her expression for a second before it turned into one of joy and she gave him a hug. "Thanks Kisuke! I owe you one." She ran into her room and after ten minutes, came out wearing the same bikini from her photoshoot along with her sunglasses, a blue beach towel, and a pair of orange sandals.

Kisuke handed her a cooler with food, drinks, lotion, and a book if she gets bored and, after telling Soifon that she'll be fine alone, left for the beach in the black van they always used when not on a business trip.

_6:05 PM Hanataro _

Hanataro got off his moped, an old model that he had since he first got it, taking off his metal detector that he tied to his back so it wouldn't fall off. In front of him was a beach, devoid of people because of time. This hobby started when he got a metal detector from Kenpachi on his last birthday but he never said how he got it.

"Lets just say that I convince the last owner to let me have it." Kenpachi had said with a scary grin.

Although it was a good day to end the day especially since he often found items that was worth a good deal of money and watching the setting sun was always a bonus. Turning on his metal detector, he started his long walk from one end of the beach to the other.

**_*This is where the Commission starts so, besides a few added features and dialogue, everything beyond this point isn't mine. Also its a bit mature for younger readers but nothing too graphic*_**

_6:50 Yoruichi _

"Meh." Yoruichi was reading a book that Nanao had written to give guidelines to life. It was intended to be purely for fun but somehow became a bestseller after Kyoraku convinced her to publish it. It was funny while at the same time helpful. The beach she was on was mostly deserted and she was far away from any nearby people that either wanted an autograph or perverts that wanted a picture. The scenery was perfect with the setting sun, blue ocean, and no sound except the waves.

Turning a page, she heard footsteps coming from in front of her and ignored whoever it was, thinking that it was someone that wanted her autograph or picture but her attention was drawn when she heard a very familiar tune being whistled. Looking out of the corner of her eyes, she was surprised to see that it was once again Hanataro, this time wearing green beach shorts with black cartoon skulls, a metal detector in front of him, and his black hair pulled back in a small ponytail. Looking at him, she noticed that while he wasn't built, he wasn't exactly weak either and had a decent body.

He was purposely not looking at her, probably out of respect for her, and whistling the same tune from when she first met him. Yoruichi grinned and took the bottle of lotion from beside her, throwing the book over her shoulder.

A few minutes earlier, Hanataro was keeping his eyes on the screen in case the device found anything. So far though he hasn't found anything but kept walking until the sun would set.

"Meh."

Hearing someone, he looked up and gained a deep blush at what greeted him. It was once again Yoruichi but this time in a orange two piece bikini that showed off her goddess like figure with purple sunglasses on her head. She was reading a book on a blue beach towel with a cooler at the end of it. She seemed to be reading something interesting so Hanataro, to respect her privacy, simply kept his gaze forward, kept walking, and whistled the same song from before to help keep his mind off of Yoruichi... and her body of course.

_6:52 PM_

"Hanataro," Her voice caught his attention and he turned to see her holding up a bottle of lotion and a smile on her face. _'No way, she's not going to-' _"You mind putting this on me?"

He dropped his metal detector in shocked surprise before shyly nodding his head and going over to her. After placing his metal detector near the cooler Yoruichi handed him the bottle and, putting some on his hands, went to work starting at her feet.

_6:54 PM _

Yoruichi couldn't help but purr as Hanataro's slender fingers tickled her toes, whether on purpose or not, as he put on the lotion. The action also caused a certain part of her body to get hard as he gently rubbed her feet and swore that along with a blush, steam was coming from the top of his head. Certain urges was coming up now and she had a feeling that she won't be able to stop them if they surfaced.

Hanataro worked his way up, his hands gently rubbing lotion on her long slender legs, and him fighting a losing battle from allowing a perverted smile to show. Of course it didn't help that he could hear her purring, or the fact that his hands were on his smooth slender legs... or the fact that he could see somethings hard poking out from her bikini top and that she was smiling.

However, if he looked closer at her eyes, he would have noticed that a hungry predator look appeared in them.

_6:58 PM _

She was now sitting up with her hands behind her as Hanataro was halfway done with her legs. Her purring grew louder, his blush deepened and more steam seemed to be coming from his head now. One of Hanataro's hands moved to her stomach, which he noticed was finely toned, and moved in a circle, almost causing Yoruichi to let out a moan of pleasure.

It was only after Hanataro gently tickled her stomach that Yoruichi's urges flared out and she lost all control over herself. Grabbing Hanataro just as he was about to put more lotion on his hands, she pulled him under her and kissed him fully on the lips causing his eyes to widen and grip the bottle tight enough to send the last of the lotion flying out.

_7:00 PM _

The scene could be taken right out of a movie with the sunset over the ocean and the orange rays reaching out as far as it can. The darkness of night perfectly mixing with the last rays of the day.

Hanataro was so caught off guard by the sudden action that he barely felt Yoruichi's tongue slip into his mouth, wrestling with his, while her hand at the back of his head pushed him deeper into the kiss or that he squeezed the bottle hard enough to send the last of the lotion flying out of it or that Yoruichi had returned the tickle by tickling his stomach.

His attention was brought back when he felt Yoruichi pulling away so, in the heat of the moment, put a hand behind her head and passionately restarted the kiss, Yoruichi gladly following his lead. After a while, the two displaying an impressive record of keeping there lips locked without the need for air, Hanataro's hand slide down Yoruichi's back, causing her to let out a moan of pleasure, him accidentally finding a weak spot of hers. This only encourage Hanataro to keep going further down but blushed a deep red when he realized two things.

One, Yoruichi's bikini bottom was off when his hand reached her bottom and two.

She was working on getting his own off as well.

_8:48 PM _

After an hour of absolute pleasure, followed by a couple minutes of skinny dipping, Yoruichi and Hanataro was sitting besides each other. One white as a sheet when his mind finally caught up to what he did(well that and the cold) and the other munching on a sandwich.

Hanataro was sure that his heart was beating like a hummingbird's own. _'Did... all that... just really...' _He then noticed that he still haven't put back on his beach short and scrambled to put them back on.

Yoruichi, despite looking calm and collected on the outside, was panicking slightly on the inside worried that her actions could have collapsed whatever the two had between them. Although she did feel much more relaxed before she came to the beach and had to admit that Hanataro was skilled with those hands of his, and his mouth and... well lets just say that he was skilled.

_9:21 PM_

Both were still too nervous to speak up so they simply sat in silence as the full moon glowed bright and stars twinkled brightly in the night sky.

_10:04 PM _

Finally when the moon had rose higher in the sky, Hanataro gathered enough courage to ask. "S-so how w-was your d-day?" Once his sentence ended, he mentally kicked himself for asking such a dull and typical question, however, Yoruichi smiled.

"Just like most of my days go but," She looked at the moon with a smile. "I met a really nice guy with a great personality."

Hanataro's shoulders slumped at that. "Oh what's his name?" The older woman rolled her eyes before flicking him on the side of the head. "Ow!" He then felt a kiss on his cheek and blushed when she whispered into his ear.

"I mean you, you idiot." Blushing again, this time in embarrassment, the two began to talk about one another. For example, Yoruichi learned that Hanataro had a rather embarrassing summer at band camp when he got assigned to the girl's cabins when the camp counselor mistake his name for a girl while Hanataro found out that Yoruichi could break several bricks with her hands in one go and had a liking of cats, black cats especially.

_1:02 PM_

After talking to one another for several hours, they decided to enjoy the silence and night sky. Yoruichi was slightly surprise when she felt Hanataro's hand on top of her's but didn't pull away. If anything she felt an unfamiliar emotion build within her chest and it felt good. Hanataro felt the same as her albeit more nervous when he brave to place his hand onto hers and felt relief when she didn't pull away.

_4:57 PM_

The night was nearly gone and the stars were fading as the first signs of morning slowly creep into the sky. Hanataro and Yoruichi had fallen asleep leaning onto one another, hands still together and small smiles on both of there faces.

_6:22 PM _

Awoken by the sound of seagulls, the two had bid a farewell to one another but each left something behind. Yoruichi had left her book, open and with a crab and seagull seemly reading it. Hanataro had forgotten his metal detector which was standing, slightly crooked, in the sand by the handle, a seagull standing on top of it.

Many would wonder who left these items here both in good condition but only two would know the answer and they wouldn't speak of it to anyone besides each other until years to come.

_7:00 PM... Six Years Later _

"I can't believe its been six years already." Yoruichi smiled as she and her husband Hanataro sat on a beach blanket with ducks and bunnies on it. Hanataro looked much more mature now with handsome features that drew any women's attention to him, a deep strong voice, and wearing a grey, white, and blue jacket that hid his muscles along with green shorts.

Yoruichi gripped his hand tighter. "Well I can't believe that you managed to flip Kisuke onto his back earlier." She stopped putting her hair in a ponytail long ago and let it down naturally. She was wearing a green and yellow dress that brought out her eyes and to this day Hanataro still couldn't believe Yoruichi chose him out of every man she met to be with her.

He laughed, embarrassed, as he scratched the back of his head. "In my defense, he nearly made Mizore cry with that little prank of his." The parents looked at there daughter who was sleeping on there laps with loving smiles, a pink swimsuit on with a cartoon black skull on the back.

Six years. Six years had gone since Hanataro and Yoruichi first met each other. Six years from that fateful meeting in the kitchen all the way to the beach where there relationship started. Despite hardships and challenges, insults and threats(With Hanataro at the receiving end by crazy male fans), blood and tears, the two had been together for six years.

It wasn't easy as Yoruichi faced a major popularity drop when her relationship went public, not that she cared for it, and Hanataro had to deal with reporters asking how he won her heart or crazy male fans of Yoruichi threatening him if he didn't break up with her. The two had to overcome many obstacles and even had to break up when Hanataro was nearly killed by a fan who took it to another level.(A story for another time)

However they fought to stay together and finally gotten married and later on had little Mizore. She looked like Yoruichi when she was child with the same hair and eyes but with a lighter shade of her skin. She also has Hanataro's nervous personality and clumsiness, however she was always happy to help and rarely cried, complained, or threw a temper tantrum. Of course she had her moments like any child but otherwise was a little angel.

Looking at the sun, Yoruichi nudged her daughter awake. "Mizore-chan its almost sunset, do you wanna watch?" Rubbing her eyes cutely, Mizore nodded her head and her parents each took one of her hands, leading her pass the sandcastle they made and over to the water.

Just like six years ago, the sun was over the ocean as the last rays it gave off reached out as far as it can. Darkness mixing perfectly into the light as the family of three watched. Yoruichi and Hanataro held there daughter's hands just a bit tighter as they remembered how one simple day turned into one to remembered.

**Well that was fun! Sorry if anyone seemed off but this is my first time writing so go easy on me. Also check out the drawing Sokloeum made, you won't regret it! and Thanks once more to I-tryed for an amazing idea.**


End file.
